Katrina's Birthday
by Miss.GingerWhooves
Summary: This is my first fan fiction done with original characters from my brother and me. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and there will be more a day in the life of stories featuring these characters. So, please enjoy A day in the life of the Silva's through Katrina's birthday!
1. Chapter 1 - Bei-Mei's arrival

**Katrina's Birthday!**

"Where is the boat?" A little girl bounced along the busy dock, her green eyes occasionally scanned the horizon and a mane of shiny orange curls jostled together in her excitement.

"Katrina calm down the boat will arrive shortly." A kimono clad, elegant lady standing next to her stared out to sea with deep violet eyes and her knee-length hair billowed in the wind like a silver cloak behind her.

"I, for one, cannot wait for Bei-Mei's arrival." A man walked up to them with a smirk. His jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, nearly colossal height and body mass gave him the accurate appearance of a warrior prince.

"Daddy! Why isn't it here yet she said it be here by noon! And what about sister and the others, they promised to be here!" Katrina crossed her arms and glared accusingly to the bay, but her attempt to appear imposing only added to her adorable childish features.

"It will only be a little longer I'm sure. You know your mother enjoys making an appearance. Tiger Queens are fun like that." Her father chuckled as he stooped down to her level.

"I don't care she promised!"

"Hey! Did we miss her?" A well figured blonde came running up with two breathless Japanese girls.

"No you didn't. I just now see her ship it just pulled into the cove." The silver-haired maiden crossed her arms with an annoyed smiled. "I bet she was late on purpose again."

"Who cares, she's here! HI MOMMY!" Katrina frantically waved to the large red ship approaching.

Anchoring to the dock was a very ornate ship with a roaring tiger carved out of the bow, gold and valuable gems decorated the carving, and its pure white sails fluttered in the Japanese harbor breeze. The cargo space was laden with huge boxes and a beautiful, well decorated Chinese woman stood next to the helmsman waving just as enthusiastically back.

"Katrina dear! How is my lovely daughter?"

"I am well, thank you mother." All child behavior disappeared as she bowed gracefully to her mother.

Bei-Mei daintily began her descent down the ship's gang-plank. Her black hair piled high and elaborately shaped, glistening ornaments were weaved into it. Her cat-like eyes were an un-natural yellowish orange and her body was wrapped yards of bright red silks with golden tigers weaved into the fabric. Matching red silk shoes with gold ribbons adorned her feet while her throat and arms dripped with numerous jewels and gold.

Morbius took her hand and bowing deeply placed a kiss on her knuckles. "A truly worthy appearance for the most stunning queen."

"Oh Moribus stop with your flirtations." Bei-Mei giggled and flicked a red fan in front her face fanning as if it was hot. "Aren't you broiling?"

Morbius grinned "A common misconception that vampires are allergic to the sun."

Bei-Mei giggled more, hiding her face behind her fan.

"Queen Bei-Mei welcome to Japan." The blonde bowed.

"Ah Arriana dear, how have you been? Oh, and whom might you two ladies be?"

"I have been well business is good. May I introduce Momo Kenosawa."

"Your Highness." The black-haired girl bowed.

"And Yuri Kerogasa."

"Your Highness." The lavender haired girl bowed.

"Ladies." The Queen curtsied. "Oh my your eyes are interesting Miss. Yuri. The right is blue, but the left one matches your hair."

"Thank you mam I am happy they are mine."

"If we have finished with formalities I would like to see the town. Sarabi be a dear and see that the cargo reaches your house safely." Bei-Mei dismissively flicks her hand at Sarabi.

Sarabi sarcastically replies, "Oh, I would dare to dream of allowing these Chinese artifacts come to harm."

Bei-Mei and Sarabi stare each other down, smiling, like animals before a fight. However, Bei-Mei breaks eye contact first saying, "Thank you Sarabi."

"You are most welcome Bei-Mei."

They bow ever so slightly, with the left hand to their chests, and leave, Sarabi to the ship and Bei-Mei crowded by the group.

"Why so hostile towards Sarabi?" Momo asked.

Bei-Mei frowned as she thought. "Mmmm...I suppose because we have what is called a friendly rivalry." She tilted her head, "Although we have our differences we do not hate each other." Then she smiles, "Even though she clearly understands I am superior."

"What was that Bei-Mei?" An evil sounded Sarabi appears behind her.

"I was saying how simply lovely these cherry trees are." Bei-Mei flicks her fan in front of her again. "Are those poor wolfie ears failing you in old age?" She smirked tauntingly.

Sarabi smiles, "Sadly for you my ears are sharp as ever."

"So mother what did you bring in all those boxes?" Katrina stepped in breaking the tension.

"Oh! Some presents for my beautiful daughter. Along with my luggage and some gifts for your grandmother Sarabi's household for all your hospitality."

"We are gracious for your generosity your highness." Sarabi smoothly replied.

Bei-Mei bowed her head. "Oh, but Katrina you will simply love your birthday presents! I can't believe it one hundred and twelve years old. It seemed only yesterday I had to watch you come to Japan with Sarabi. I have missed you so."

"Why did you send her here Bei-Mei?" Yuri asked politely.

Bei-Mei and Sarabi stopped simultaneously and the rest stopped with them. They looked at each other, then down. "It wasn't safe in China. I knew she'd be safe here with Sarabi. No one would dare approach Sarabi, even less likely when she had someone to defend."

"I thought it made people weak to protect others? They'd be a distraction." Yuri said.

Bei-Mei snapped to attention and sent a withering glared at her, "Normally that is true. However, as much as it pains me to admit this Sarabi would be able to protect her better. She is faster, older, smarter and more powerful. She knows almost every sword, magic and fist technique there is. Not to mention she knows nearly everyone.

"Hell, she even has a goddess behind her! She is a far better candidate for protection over my and Morbius's daughter." She huffs then glance at Morbius lost in thought. "I will leave her here until it is safe."

She smiles at Katrina, "Of course only if you want to come home."

Katrina smiles, "We shall see mother."

Bei-mei laughs and continues holding her daughter's hand. "Of course, my dear. Enough dreary talk tomorrow is my daughter's 112th birthday. What type of cake are you making? Are we having it in the garden? I do love these cherry blossom trees they are so beautiful!"

"I love drinking under them! Nothing better than a 6-pack of cold beer and a hot man by my side under the trees." Arrianna laughed loudly.

"I have to agree, although I prefer the company of a classy lady by my side." Morbius winks at Bei-Mei.

"Oh behave!" Bei-Mei taps him teasingly with her fan.

"We are at the car. I trust you will find the limo accommodating."

"A limo! Oh Sarabi you know how to treat a queen."

"Ah ha...yes well this is our driver and Momo's grandfather. Kiro Kenosawa."

"Kiro? Kenosawa? The war veteran?" Bei-Mei raised an eyebrow at the elderly man.

"I allowed Momo's family to move in for protection. He insisted on doing something to help with expenses." Sarabi shrugged.

"Oh, how lovely." Bei-mei clapped her hands. "Helping out a veteran that is so wonderful." She slid into the posh leather seats. "Oh yes, this is very lovely. Oh chilled Chinese tea! Aw, you even have snacks how thoughtful!"

"Katrina actually set up the limo this time. She wanted her mother to have the very best of China in a limo."

Katrina blushed under the praise. "It was nothing special."

Bei-Mei nibbled on a rice snack. "Oh Katrina, these are delicious did you make them yourself?"

"Yes I did, I am glad you like them."

Bei-Mei beamed at Katrina. Then conversation followed until they reached the Silva home. The mansion was huge nestled deep in the forested valley of the Mt. Fuji.

"Wow, this is a wondrous home."

"Thank you Bei-Mei I have worked hard on it. I hope you find it accommodating once again."

"Your home is always so lovely I am never disappointed with it."

Sarabi nodded in return. Enormous iron gates opened and closed magically as the black limo passed through them. The large yard was littered with trees, flowers, and even a small crystal clear pond.

They stepped out of the car and Katrina immediately locked hands with her mother and father. "Mommy are you going to sleep with me tonight?"

"I will dear." Bei-Mei smiled at her daughter.

"Yaaay! You can meet Ichigo." Katrina giggled as her parents hustled along each side of her.

"Who is Ichigo?"

"She's my friend and Momo's little sister. I like her a lot we do lots of fun stuff together."

"Like what?" Bei-Mei smiled.

"Ooh, lots of things. We take walks, pick pretty flowers, play dress up, color pictures, kid stuff. Plus she is my second in command with the maids at my inn. When she isn't in school that is. Grandma said I can start going to school now since my temper is under control."

"You haven't been to school yet?" Bei-Mei raised a brow at Sarabi, who looked away in an attempt of innocently fascinated with her trees.

"No, I used to break things and get mad easy. Grandmother helped me focus and calm down so I wouldn't hurt anyone. She has taught me a lot in the place of school. Reading, writing and lots of other stuff along with the self-control exercises."

"Is that so?" She looks back to Katrina and smiles, "That is very kind of her I know she has taught you well and you will be an excellent student."

"Yeah, she said I have to go to high school, though cause the humans would get suspicious of a girl who doesn't age."

"That would raise a great deal of suspension amongst normal humans." She smiled at her. "When do you start?"

"When summer break is over and the new school year starts. I'll be going to the same school as Yuri and Momo." Katrina was grinning ear to ear.

"That's wonderful dear. Now let's talk about your party."

"Oh, I've got it all planned out." Katrina grinned.

"Oh dear not this again." Morbius smiled at Katrina, then Bei-Mei. "Prepare to have your lovely ears talked off, she has been non-stop about this party. As for me, I must go feed, it has been a few weeks. I will see you all upon my return at dusk." He bowed deeply placing another kiss on Bei-Mei's hand then swooped out of sight.

Bi-Mei sighed dreamily after him, then seconds later was fully focused on Katrina's rambling about her party. The others went their separate ways, chuckling, and began preparations for Katrina's party the next day.

That night they all sat at the Silva's heavy carved wooden table laden with dozens of Chinese dishes. There was much laughter and storytelling from everyone. Bei-Mei of China and old romantic stories of her and Morbius.

From Morbius they heard much on his homeland and travels, Arriana her many exes and her booming businesses, Momo and Yuri after school plans, Doctor Kurosawa talked about his patients and from grandpa Kurosawa hilarious and embarrassing stories from his son's and grand daughters' lives growing up. Sarabi remained quiet, though dinner, despite the laughter and fun, something wasn't right.

After dinner and all were asleep Sarabi climbed to her roof to ponder. She hadn't seen anyone at the dock or smelled anything too unusual, but her instincts told her something was amiss. Someone or something had, followed Bei-Mei here in Japan and she was determined to find out who and why.

"So you felt it to mother?"

"Oh Morbius... I... Yes. Something isn't right. I don't think Bei-Mei came here alone. I can feel it in my soul. Someone followed her here and I don't think they came for a friendly chat with our beloved Tiger Queen of the East." Sarabi's deep piercing purple eyes stared at her son.

"So you believe they came for the queen?" Morbius stood beside his mother.

"Not exactly. Actually, I think they have two targets."

It took one look. A mental connection that only a mother and her child could have for Morbius to understand and he nodded in confirmation then they stared at the moon together.

"Tomorrow is the night of the full moon." Sarabi stated.

"Then it will be a red one." Morbius concluded. His fangs grew long in anticipation of the blood about to be spilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day all was calm and Bei-Mei, now dressed in more common clothing, was ready to explore.

Sarabi regarded her carefully and said, "Bei-Mei take Arriana and the girls. They can show you around easier and are extra protection for you and Katrina.

"So you caught wind of something you don't like?" Bei-Mei responded seriously.

"Morbius and I both have. I felt something was amiss when you arrived, and it has begun to seriously nag at my consciousness. Morbius has already begun to search the dock see if anyone noticed anything."

Bei-Mei's face fell. "I know we are safe under your protection Sarabi." Bei-Mei's head bowed. "Please don't take too long though."

Sarabi smiled sadly, "Have you lost so much confidence in me?"

Bei-Mei laughed haughtily, "Never crossed my mind."

Katrina came barreling down the stairs with a sleepy trio of girls behind her. "Hey mommy! I'm making breakfast."

All tension left Bei-Mei as her daughter ran up to her. So earnest and pure it calmed Bei-Mei and eased her worries.

"What do you want for breakfast mom?"

"Ooooh make your pancakes Katrina!" Momo pipped up.

"I was asking my mother not you." Katrina scowled placing a hand on her hip.

Bei-Mei laughed at her child and hugged her. "Pancakes sound wonderful. Oh is this Ichigo?" She glanced at a child she hadn't noticed coming down the stairs, the little girl was about Katrina age, well physically, was now clinging to Momo's leg.

"Oh yeah this is her! She isn't normally this shy." Katrina put an arm around her friend.

"Must not be a morning person then." Bei-Mei smiled at the red-haired girl. "I do not believe we were formally introduced. I am Bei-Mei, Tiger Queen of the East."

"I'm Ichigo Kenosawa. Momo is my sister."

"I see." Bei-Mei smiled, then glanced up at a sound from the stairs. A man in a doctor's uniform and black hair neatly gelled back was coming down the stairs.

Katrina followed her mother's gaze. "That is Doctor Kenosawa. He is Momo and Ichigo's dad."

"Doctor Kenosawa." Bei-Mei bowed.

"Ah you are Bei-Mei. A pleasure to finally be introduced properly." the doctor bowed in return.

"You have fine manners doctor, and your daughters are just as well behaved."

"Oh are they now." Kenosawa raised his brows at them. "They must have not woke up yet. They are truly demons in disguise."

Momo and Ichigo scowled at their father and he laughed care free. "As you can see."

Bei-Mei laughed as well and soon everyone, including the two girls were laughing. They all sat down as a family and ate the breakfast Katrina and her assistant, Ichigo, had prepared.

"Delicious as always girls. I am afraid I must be off though, patients don't cure themselves."

"Bye dad!" His daughters responded simultaneously.

"I believe it is time you girls showed me around town now." Bei-Mei smiled again. Then breezily walking away she talked over her shoulder. "Oh and Sarabi. Be a dear and clean up I don't want the house a pig sty."

Through gritted teeth Sarabi said, "Oh yes would want to sulley your hands."

"Heavens no why do you think I have servants. Oh and also Katrina's decorations set them up for her that would be lovely tah tah now." she waved a hand as she walked off.

Sarabi quickly cleaned and magically arranged the party supplies. "Now…" she walked to the yard and frowned, "Now...it is time to hunt."

On the other side of Tokyo Morbius was beginning to get frustrated. "Nothing! Dammit, no scent and, of fucking course, no one saw anything." He sat on the dock staring down into the ocean. He smelled the salt, the water, the birds, fish and people but nothing else. "Why can't I…" A huge grinned crossed his face, "Ah ha...that's what happened." Morbius stood up and looked into town and whistling an old war tune he strolled off.

"Mother don't you think this necklace is pretty." Katrina held a cute pearl necklace up for Bei-Mei to admire.

"Yes dear, it is lovely. Would you like it?"

Katrina's eyes lit up. "Can we get Ichigo one too?"

Bei-Mei chuckled, "Of course, dear, we can." With their purchases in hand they walked away. "Where should we go next?" Momo asked.

"I don't know about you guys but all this kid stuff is making me crave a beer." Arriana said strutted beside them.

"You always want a beer." Yuri laughed.

"That or sex." Momo nudged Yuri.

"Oh fuck off you two." Arriana feigned for offended, but failed miserably as she smiled.

They went from shop to shop their arms began carrying more bags. Pretty soon they stopped for ice cream in the park.

"So Bei-Mei what's with the lines on your forehead." Yuri asked.

Bei-Mei touched her forehead. Three red lines touched from her hairline to the bridge of her nose. "It is the royal symbol of my clan and the secret to our power."

"How's that looks like paint to me." Momo said.

Bei-Mei laughed sadly, "It isn't paint it is blood. My mother's blood. When tiger's try to seize power from another tiger it is always a fight to the death. Fortunately, we abolished the horrid tradition and made it to where we just had to fight a duel, the winner gets the mark of power and loser gets to continue living. Someday Katrina and I will have this battle, but not until she is ready will she earn the mark."

The group quietly ate their ice cream till Bei-Mei exclaimed, "You all are too dreary for me. Back to the car ladies, we have a party to attend. Momo, Yuri, Arriana the bags, please." Bei-Mei clapped her hands as she ordered everyone around.

Everyone gathered bags and entered the car.

"Today has been the best birthday ever!" Katrina smiled.

"Yes, I can say this birthday has been quite lovely so far. I am so happy it has been so wonderful for you. Nothing is too good for you Katrina now what do you say we take another trip around the mall." Bei-Mei smirked. "At your grandmother's expense, of course."

Katrina and the three others just laughed and rolled their eyes and like that they were off to the mall to get more presents.

Meanwhile Sarabi and Morbius were tracking down the culprits. Using their telepathic connection Sarabi and Morbius stayed in constant contact never failing to tell one another a clue or even scents they noticed.

"Mother I've picked up their stench again. It's faint, so they must be sticking to the waterways."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well. They used the various smells on the dock...that's why we couldn't catch it yesterday. Thought they'd sneak up on us." Sarabi grimaced as she ran through the woods.

"They were wrong if they thought they could surprise us." Sarabi could imagine the smile on Morbius's face right now. She sighed and thought only to herself "Such a blood lust." She stopped occasionally to sniff the air. The smell everywhere was horrid it stuck to her nose.

"Mother I think I'm catching up the smell is getting stronger."

"I know the smell here is rancid with fish. I suppose no surprise fish would have a grudge against cats. Plus that explains the fast pace in the water."

"Did they seriously think they could catch us off guard?" Morbius smirked

"It would seem so...hmm…" Sarabi stopped.

"What?" Morbius questioned her.

"This whole area smells of fish...yet I can smell something else too. Faintly of course...I am sure now they split into groups and someone accompanied them." Sarabi swirled in a circle. "There is a decent sized river here, with a large split one direction leads to the sea and the other channel leads towards town. The smell is everywhere, they had to split into groups here." Sarabi looked to the water. "Ah...seems I have some company."

Morbius's thoughts were filled with bloodlust as he thought. "Kill them all mother. I think I will check in on the girls."

Sarabi's was one filled with saddness. "Unfortunately, it seems I may have to do that."

She mentally disconnected from her son and spoke aloud to the calm water. "Alright, now you can come out now."

The water stood still, then it quaked and shifted then in dozens of fountain-like spouts demons armed to their gills burst from the depths of the river, chains from every angle to wrap Sarabi's body tightly in them.

"So you sniffed us out? Not surprising from the legendary Sarabi Silva." The most decorated demon stepped forth.

"Not just you but your friends as well." Sarabi grimaced.

The fish seemed stunned, then laughed and spoke in its watery voice. "So true are your tales. Nothing gets passed you but as you know we have a.."

"Group headed towards town? You thought you would confuse me by thinking I would smell you out and return home since I wouldn't dare allow my grandchild away with the tiger queen and no protection. Sadly, you are mistaken that they weren't protected."

"What?!" The demon's face contorted in fury.

"Your plan was over before it began. The poor plan it was."

The fish laughed again, it's watery tone almost gave it a wheezing sound. "We shall see Sarabi. We used to be great both in numbers and power. Our homes have been ravaged for too long first the cats, then others followed. Our numbers have dwindled and our power is weak after we kidnapped the royal family there will be no one to stop our rise to power! It is time for everyone to begin fearing us once again!"

"I truly feel your loss, but is there no chance I could call off this foolish attack and come to a more peaceful agreement? Attacking the Sun Goddess's protector and her family is not a wise idea." Sarabi was hoping her title would solve this peacefully, as it normally did.

The demons and their hidden friends were not shaken. "No! we shall take the queen and her daughter hostage and force their empire to it's knees in exchange for them."

Sarabi's head dropped. There was no way to avoid this.

"HAHAHA! The great Silva's head hangs? In defeat or compliance?" The fish's bravado was annoyingly strong.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Sarabi's voice was hard as nails now. Her charming aura replaced by one of sorrow and anger.

The demons were clearly intimidated now. "Wha...what did you say? You are in chains...we have an army surrounding you! There is no way you can…"

With a simple shift of her body the chains were broken and her sword was at his throat. "Exactly. You only have chains, you have threatened my family and have only built a small army of poorly equipped soldiers, if you can call them that." Sarabi's face was one of pure fury.

"Wha...wait NO!"

"You should have researched more carefully."

The screams that followed echoed loud and clear throughout the forest.

"Mother I hear the screams. I am glad those filthy demons were dealt with."

Sarabi's thoughts seeped into Morbius "I shall clean up here."

"It's for the best." Morbius felt his mother's grief. She hated killing she truly, truly hated killing.

"I know...they dared to threaten a Silva, then they foolishly chose death. I just wish they had of heeded my offer and left peacefully."

"They were fools, who died like fools."

"Indeed. Hurry up they have a day's advance on us and they have some familiar friends. Bei- Mei and Katrina are not safe." Sarabi's thoughts were urgent.

"No need to tell me twice." Breaking off the connection Morbius used all his vampiric powers and sprinted towards town.


	3. Chapter 3 The Attack

Chapter 3

"Oh Katrina, this pond is so beautiful! Look at the lilies!" Bei-Mei sat at the water's edge.

"They are so pretty!" Katrina smiled and kneeled beside her.

"Be careful you two don't fall in." Arriana said lazily from under a tree nearby.

Both the royals turned and stuck out their tongues and giggled. The sun was making the water sparkle and the lilies drifted lazily across the water's surface. It was a perfect afternoon.

"I can't wait to show you what my decorations look like mom. There are red tablecloths and streamers and balloons."

"Sounds like a blast." Bei-Mei was grinning.

"Oh, it is going to be we are having tea, cake, grandmother's cookies and a ton of food she made." Katrina was beaming.

"Oh, I missed your grandmother's cooking. You've learned a lot from her haven't you." Bei-Mei was serious, Sarabi's cooking was only matched by Katrina's.

"Yes. She has taught me a lot and I enjoy staying here. I just wish I could come visit more you in China more often." Katrina dipped her feet in the pond.

"I know, sweetheart. It is too dangerous right now in China though. Rumors are spreading that an invasion is imminent." Bei-Mei frowned at the water.

Katrina gazed at her mother. She was so strong and smart, so for her to be worried was a great concern. Bei-Mei worrying was a very bad sign indeed.

"The invasion has already begun….hasn't it?"

Bei-Mei's head popped up, then she chuckled sadly, "Just like your father. You can see right through me can't you?"

She sighed. "Yes the war has been going on for many decades now. Both sides have lost a great deal, fortunately, we gained a foothold a few years ago and have been pushing them back, it is the only reason I am allowed here now."

Katrina looked at their reflections in the water. "Mother. Are we normal?"

Bei-Mei tilted her head at her, questioning her daughter. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Katrina shook her head. "I don't think we are. We are different from humans and hide from them, yet we are not like demons...we have powers and can change shape, that is something demons only dream of. So...what are we?"

"We are spirit's much like your grandmother, but we are a slightly lower...rank I guess you could say. We are the Tigers of the Continent." Bei-Mei sat a little more straight, she was proud of her heritage.

"We are a noble and proud people and you are part of that lineage. Not only that, but you are a Silva. SIlva's have been worldly and divine guardians since before man first spoke. So do not let your head hang as if you are ashamed. Be proud to be who you are." Bei-Mei finished.

Katrina pondered of it then sat up and smiled, "I suppose you are right mother, and I am not sad. I was...confused."

"Well, don't be. You are who you are. Nothing to be confused about." Bei-Mei laughed a little.

Katrina smiled with her. "Yeah, you are right."

They fixed their gazed on to the water, and everyone was relaxed. They even had a small picnic on the water's edge with the three girls laughing and joking.

Bei-Mei noticed it first. A shadow followed by dozens more in the tree line beside them. She tensed up keeping an eye on the forest.

One by one they all noticed Bei-Mei's stare and followed it to the trees. They stood as a group their backs to the water.

"Who approaches?" Bei-Mei's voice was anything but friendly.

"It is us our queen. We were sent by the advisor to fetch you. You are unsafe." A giant tiger member stepped forward.

Bei-Mei stood and put a hand to her hip. "I have no need to be babysat like a cub. Tell the advisor that he can take his fatherly attitude and focus on our country instead of me. I am positive they would not send a large group here, so I would like to spend the rest of my daughter's birthday uninterrupted."

The tiger members bowed and the leader spoke again, "I am sorry to disturb you, but rumors have traveled the invading forces have been found here in Japan. It is in your's and your child's best interest you return with us."

They moved closer, making a semi circle around the group. Bei-Mei and the others formed a circle around Katrina.

Bei-Mei's voice was more commanding. "I do not care if they are here. I am quite capable of handling myself, and my daughter is under the protection of her father's family the SIlva clan. So I assure you we are very safe here. Return to the mainland and tell the advisor to not concern himself with me while I am here."

The semi-circle of tiger member's got tighter around them. Arriana and Yuri placed a hand on their hidden guns. Momo prepared her sword. Bei-Mei kept an eye on each member.

"Friends of yours?" Arriana commented.

"These are no friends of mine. I had heard of betrayers in the clan, but had been unable to find them."

The other tigers looked at each other, obviously nervous they'd been discovered, the leader was the only one who remained composed.

"I had heard of the uncanny ways of the royal family. But to claim members of your tribe are unfriendly...clearly you are unworthy of your title! You who have sent countless of us to die for you while you parade like there is no war!"

Bei-Mei gritted her teeth in anger. "It is you who are unworthy of my tribe. You know nothing of being royalty! I would be on the battlefield with you if it weren't for my other royal duties. Now you brandish claws and fangs against not only your queen, but your princess as well!"

The tiger stood many more times taller than Bei-Mei. "We have allied ourselves with the truly righteous ones. The demons will have their waters and we our land!"

Bei-Mei stood taller, although smaller she was no less intimidating. "Now you tell me you have allied with the enemy! Your stupidity will not be overlooked. Return to the mainland now and I may show you mercy."

"You insult us, send us to war, then threaten us? Clearly you are not worthy the title you bear and we shall kill the princess and end your corrupted line now!"

Weapons all around were drawn.

"You DARE threaten my child! I have given you your choice yet you wish for death! Then step forward and taste death."

"You are but women." He licked his claws, "Soft women, I shall enjoy ripping you apart."

The group smiled as Bei-Mei spoke, "Such bold words...let us see if you can back them up."

He just grinned as the Tigers moved as one. Attacking as one, they began pushing the small group closer to the water's edge.

"Why do they...keep pushing us back. We will fall in the lake at this rate." Yuri huffed between shots and punches.

"They've got to have some back up near the lake." Arriana answered. She kicked one, then blew his head off with a .45 colt handgun. "That's the only reason they'd be doing this."

Slicing into one of their faces with her claws Bei-Mei grimaced, "The demons we are facing are fish demons...they have to be on their way."

Arriana pulled out another gun shooting two at a time. "Then we gotta beat the bad guys."

"We aren't getting anywhere fast. There's too many of them." Yuri reloaded punching one as he rushed her.

Bei-Mei knew she was right. They had to win this, but how could they with Katrina here? Protecting her, keeping the circle up. They really were going to wind up in the lake, then the demons there would kill them all.

"We have to get Katrina out of here!" Bei-Mei shouted over the roaring tigers.

"But she can't handle these guys if they follow her." Arriana shouted back. "She has some training, but these guys have decades more."

Bei-Mei gritted her teeth. She was right. Katrina could fight, but these were seasoned warriors of her clan. Katrina alone was no match for more than maybe more than a few. These guys could overwhelm her in no time.

"Send Momo with her! One alone might not be able to but with both of them they could make it till Morbius gets here!" Yuri said as she shot another.

"Of course! Morbius HAS to be on his way!" Momo sounded hopeful.

"No way he'd miss out on this fun." Arriana smirked as she killed two with one shot.

Bei-Mei's hopes began to cautiously climb. Morbius had to be on his way...no...he WAS on his way. They just had to wait that long.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest Morbius was pushing all his power into running. Slaying any stray demons in his path with a single swoop of his shadow sword. He could feel Momo's panic through the magic amulet hanging on his neck.

A 'gift' to filter his powers and a served as a means of communication between his self and Momo. Momo was a priestess of sorts and he was bound to her bloodline, when it ended, only his mother knew. The amulet was her doing and he sometimes hated her for it. But for now he was grateful, it was leading him straight to his family and friends.

He snarled, "These damn demons will regret ever threatening MY family."

Back at the lake they were nearly on the water's edge. Bei-Mei could see the shadows swirling in the lake. She had to make a choice.

"Momo take Katrina and go. We can hold them off long enough for you to get some distance." Bei-Mei slashed through another tiger's throat.

Momo nodded and took Katrina's hand. They begun sprinting towards the woods when a demon burst from the lake slashing Momo's arm and dragging Katrina in the water.

"Katrina!" Bei-Mei became frantic as she fought the demons.

Momo stood up and dove into the water after the demon.

"Momo! Hurry guys they'll die in there!" Yuri shouted.

Arriana remained calm and kept firing, "Momo and Katrina are made of tougher stuff than to let one demon get the better of them."

Bei-Mei wasn't so sure. "An injured human and a child can't stand a chance. If we don't get to them now they'll die."

Pink light shown from below the water's surface, and the shadows were attacking the light.

"See, that's Momo's magic... she's fighting them." Arriana was relieved.

Bei-Mei could only catch agonizing glimpses as she prayed they would resurface.

Morbius felt the raw terror in Momo. He knew things had just gone from bad to worse and he silently berated himself for taking things so casually before. No point beating himself up though, he was almost there, and he hoped what he was racing towards wasn't their corpses.

Under the water Momo was barely holding them. After lopping off the monster's arm she managed to get a shield around her and Katrina. The shield surrounding them was weak and she could barely breath to hold it. Katrina was out cold, demons were attacking from every angle and with each strike the force field was weaker. She pushed all her power into this and managed to re-strengthen it, but her powers would soon run out and they'd be killed.

"What do I do! Morbius! Sarabi-sensi! What do I do!" Momo screamed.

Above the surface seconds turned into minutes. Bei-Mei was nearly in full panic as she kept slicing through the tigers. Some of the fish had surfaced and joined in as the tiger's number's began to dwindle.

"Aaah!" Yuri screamed as a fish spear sliced her leg open.

"Yuri! Stay down!" Arriana turned and shot the fish, but it only left a small hole. "Dammit their scales are tough!"

"Aim for the eyes! Don't quit!" Bei-Mei shouted over her shoulder.

"Not a chance." Arriana and Yuri reloaded.

They were gaining ground, slowly as the numbers dwindled, but the sheer numbers had started taking it's toll.

Yuri had collapsed from blood loss, Arriana and Bei-Mei were doing all they could to protect their fallen friend, but power and bullets were limited and they were running out of both.

Under the lake Momo was experiencing similar issues. This was the longest she had ever maintained a shield and she was rapidly getting tired. If she didn't think of something fast they were gonna die.

Morbius was getting closer. He could smell blood and hear the fighting. They were just beyond the trees.

Bei-Mei caught scent of Morbius and her heart soared. He was here he was finally here!

"I see dad!" Arriana was wrestling with a spear aimed at her.

The fish didn't stand a chance. In one swift movement Morbius was across the pond and jamming his shadow blade in the beast's skull. The battle paused with his presence.

"Hello darling did you miss me." He kissed Bei-Mei's hand.

"It's about time you got here!" Bei-Mei huffed at him.

"Long run." Morbius shrugged apologetically.

Bei-Mei couldn't help but smile a bit. Even in danger he's charming.

A fish charged in the blink of an eye it's head was spinning on the ground.

"How rude to interrupt a man and a lady. Now where is Katrina and Momo?"

Bei-Mei pointed towards the lake. "A demon dragged them under there awhile ago."

Morbius studied the lake. He knew they were alive for now, but he couldn't just abandon the girls. They were so worn out they were about to collapse and Yuri was already down. He turned to the demons his power flowing. How dare they...how dare these creatures attack them!

Momo's vision started getting blurry any second now and the shield would shatter. Then the water pulsed and throbbed as if it were alive. The fish demons were all either slain or running away. Momo held Katrina as the shield faded, cold water engulfed them as Momo lost consciousness.

"Momo? Wake up." Katrina was shaking her.

Momo groaned.

"I got a solution." Morbius said.

"No dad don't!"

"AUGH!" Cold lake water was dumped on her.

Momo came to, to an area of destruction, carcasses lay everywhere, everything was burned or shattered.

"What...what happened?" Momo sat dumbfounded at the destroyed clearing.

"To put it simply I took care of the problem. Not my favorite trick, but a large fireball explosion works wonders when you want someone dead." Morbius grinned.

"You know Sarabi isn't going to be happy about this." Momo grimaced. "She's gonna have to heal all this damage."

Morbius scanned the destroyed landscape. "Yes, but she's got this."

The group laughed as they all got in the car and drove back to the mansion. As predicted Sarabi was greatly upset about the clearing, but relieved everyone was safe. Bei- Mei continually thanked Momo for rescuing Katrina. Then the party started and all previous stress was dissipated.

"Well, everyone!" Katrina grinned, "This has got to have been my best birthday party yet!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed heartily. The party continued long into the night and it really was a great party!


End file.
